White Demon
by ilanitaliaXD
Summary: Every year, at the night before Halloween, a white demon appears. This year, Kanda Yu is the one receiving the visit. But when he meets the white jester, what will happen? first D.Gray-Man story, yay !


Hello guys, what's up?

sorry for not publishing anything for months; was writing stories.

anyway, hello to my old pals, and hi! to those who'd just stumbled upon this small story.

sorry for being late, wasn't sure if Halloween was yesterday night or tonight.

**Disclaimer: i don't own -Man**

* * *

_**Summery:** Every year, at the night before Halloween, a white demon appears._

_This year, Kanda Yu is the one receiving the visit._

_But when he meets the white jester, what will happen?_

* * *

"_Did you hear?"_

"_Yes, the white demon."_

"_He'd struck again."_

"_Who's dead?"_

"_Some gang leader, the underworld is in uproar."_

"_Oooooh, scary."_

"_I heard it's an amazing sight, the white demon."_

Kanda groaned as he passed the whispering crowd and entered his safe house.

'These people need to grow up already', he dropped himself on the couch.

But he couldn't shake off the feeling of curiosity growing in him, 'Who's this Demon anyway? Che, Lavi will crack up when he hear that and he'll be more annoying.'

He was still able to hear the conversations outside the one-room apartment he was residing in at the moment and groaned again, can't they shut up?

This town was known for its superstitious beliefs, but he couldn't help but snort at the exaggeration of the town-folk.

'Well, it's not like they've something better to do then frighten the children so they wouldn't come out tonight. It's Halloween after all; it's full of bull-shit.'

_Oh, how wrong he was…_

* * *

A white flash passed a white clown at the side walk; the clown raised his gaze to the direction the flash vanished to and smiled.

'I'd found him. I hope I'll be able to catch him this time.' He took his suitcase and disappeared in a flash as well.

* * *

Kanda was currently buying his precious soba and tempura; only this time he bought candies as well to chase away the annoying kids that will appear Tomorrow tonight as every year.

'I promise, the minute this stupid holiday is finished, I'm taking my stuff and go somewhere else for at least a month.'

He paid the cashier and turned to leave only to be stopped by said man. He turned back at the cashier and growled.

"What?"

The cashier wasn't disturbed by the growl and smiled politely, "I would advise you to stay indoors tonight; the white demon approach only those in suffering or are evil enough to be sent to hell. I'm sure you fit into the first criteria, so be careful."

Kanda rolled his eyes, "So are you also one of the people who believe in that shit? Don't bother, I don't need nor salvation nor purification. Goodbye."

The cashier looked after him sadly and took out his phone and dialed a special number.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Yes, yes…"

"…"

"I'd found him…"

"…"

"Yes, it's as you suspected…"

"…"

"What? Yes, yes…"

"…"

"Goodbye."

"…"

The cashier placed the phone down and searched with his for the dark-haired male; sighing as he already disappeared into the crowd.

'I hope with everything in my heart that he'll be okay. Please let _him_ get to that boy first.'

* * *

'That man sure was weird,' Kanda shrugged as he phoned Lavi for information.

"Che, hello?"

"Hi~! Lavi is here! What do you need?" a vain popped in his head and he was already regretting ever calling the damn rabbit.

"For you to fall into a hole and **die**!"

"Yu?"

"Che."

"Yu-chan~! I'm so happy you'd remembered me. What's up?"

"Don't call me that! You're making me want to kill you and not ask for _information_."

"Information?" Lavi quieted down and Kanda smirked.

"Yes, _information_. What do you know about the '_White Demon_'?" he could hear the gears turning in Lavi's head.

"The White Demon? Hmm… let's see… did it appear around your city lately?"

"Che, and a damn cashier was trying to _warn_ me about this stupid felon whitey and creeped me out."

"Wow! You've got a fan, papa is so proud of you~."

"Shut up, Baka Usagi, or you'll wish that you _were_ a **rabbit**."

Lavi gulped, "U-umm…. I do try to stay manly for my girl." Kanda heard him shake his head, "Anyway, I'm checking this up right now. Just a moment… there! A guy that seemed to be a leader of the famous gang around your place was murdered; graffiti of a white cross was sprayed on his body."

"So you're saying this guy is a Christian? Even for them it's a bit extreme, no?"

"Christians don't normally do these kind of things, but when I look closer it looks less of a graffiti and more like a…"

"Like a what?"

"Like it was carved on it. It's too straight to be normal, and it's completely white; no dirt, no spots on it, nothing! Completely white!"

"Che, then what do you say?" Kanda wouldn't admit it, but he was getting worried.

"I think that this is the real de-..." the line was cut.

"Lavi? Oy, Lavi! Damn, it got cut, what the hell?" he glared at the phone and placed it down.

"Che, Baka Usagi."

Suddenly the light flickered and Kanda groaned, "Perfect, now this is exactly like in horror movies. Che. Now for the famous line I should always remember," he said sarcastically. "'_don't look back!_'" he mocked and looked back; jumping in surprise.

A white jester stood on the door step, smiling widely at him. Kanda just stood there, shocked.

"W-what the hell?!"

"Good evening, Yu Kanda."

Kanda snapped from his shock and narrowed his eyes, "Who are you? What do you want from me? How do you know my name?"

The jester chuckled, angering Kanda, "My name is not important. I'm here to protect you-'

"Protect me?" he snorted.

'Or catch that annoying half." The clown continued, not bothered at the least by the comment.

"Che. What do you mean by 'half'?" Kanda sat down as he started to feel relaxed, courtesy of the presence of the weird clown in his living room and he didn't like it.

The jester still stood in his place, until he sighed and gestured for him to take the chair.

"Why don't you take off your makeup or something? It's annoying."

The clown shrugged, smiling sheepishly, "This 'Demon' is my other half that escaped from me a few years back and had gone berserk.'

"…"

'Yes, yes," he took out joggling balls and started joggling them; a far away gaze. "This little lad took my coat and had been a naughty boy indeed."

He looked at the freaked out male on the couch, "That's why I've been trying to find the next person he'll try to '_save_' and stop him. You can thank the cashier next time you see him."

"Che. Save me? How the hell killing people is saving them?" Kanda was getting confused with the whole deal, excluding the cashier mention, how crazier can it get?

The clown ignored him as he stood up again and motioned to Kanda to hide. Kanda quickly crouched behind the couch, curious.

The door slammed open and a white coat swirled around as a beautiful gray mask on it seemed to be searching around for someone.

"_Where is he? Where is the suffering?_" a musical voice came from the coat in desperation. The clown moved forward and grabbed the mask, yanking it to him, his face smiling.

"He's not here, he's saved. You've no purpose now, so please return back," he pleaded. The mask seemed to be saddened as the coat went to the clown, covering him from head to toe.

Kanda watched as the figure started frazzling and changing; turning smaller and thinner, until the coat receded back and revealed a person with shock of white hair.

The person turned back to Kanda and he chocked on his spit; the person was a beautiful teenager with white complexion that seemed to glow around him; making him seem surreal, with a stark red scars running down his left eye, contrast to his whiteness. He only wore the coat, but it covered everything under his neck like a long robe, and the mask rested on his shoulder, where a glowing pure white woolen scarf was. Stormy gray eyes fixed at the stunned male before him and he smiled warmly.

"_Thank you very much, Mr. Kanda._"

Kanda came out from his hideout cautiously and stepped in front of the former clown and carefully raised his gaze, who knows what'll it do?

"_Do not fear me, as you returned my revenge and restored peace to my body._"

"Revenge?" Kanda was still suspicious of the weird creature before him. "Who are you?"

He got a chuckle, "_My… I was rude here, huh? My human name is Allen Walker. I, as you can guess, am a fallen angel of revenge._"

"A fallen angel?" how? This boy looks like the damn perfect angel.

"_Some things are better stay a secret, Mr. Kanda. My fallen half had managed to escape and had been attempting to avenge my salvation. Although that had been long ago, I cannot forget this and he took the chance to avenge it._"

"This doesn't make any sense. I understand the wrong people, but then why does he go to the suffering or whatever it's?" Kanda was starting to get angry.

"_As I said, to avenge my salvation. I hadn't managed to save someone's life and he's avenging me for that._"

"Che, it's confusing."

"_I know, I don't understand it myself,_" a chuckle. "_Well, I have to go back to my place. Again, thank you Mr. Kanda._"

"No need to be so polite, moron. Don't lose him again."

"_I will, well then…_" Allen turned around and with a swirl of the coat he vanished.

Kanda was standing there for a while, until his eyes started to drop and he yawned, 'Guess it's time for bed, then?'

He went to bed this night very confused.

* * *

In the morning he woke up; hazily remembering what happened last night, 'Probably a weird dream, I'll have to kill that cashier for putting that crazy dream in my head.'

He got up and dressed. When he entered the living room, he was surprised to see the same weird Allen on his couch, munching on the same candies he'd brought nervously.

"What are you doing here?" he leaned on the wall; raising an eyebrow when the fallen angel jumped and turned back; flashing him a sheepishly bright smile.

"My boss told me that as a punishment for loosing my half and causing trouble that I'll have to stay in the human world for a year. And since that's the case…" he looked hopefully at Kanda. "Can I please stay over at your house?"

Kanda's eyes widen up,

"Say what?"

* * *

Happy Halloween and congratulation for my first D. Gray-Man complete one-shot.

Started it on the 28th and finished at the 30th, I'm so proud of myself. If I have mistakes or huge OOCnes, please tell me. Thank you.

Allen: *puppy eyes* please? Review it?

Kanda: Che. As if the readers wants to do anything with you, Moyashi.

Allen: *angry mark* THE NAME'S ALLEN! A-L-L-E-N

Me: *laughs* you're so cute together

Allen and Kanda: WE'RE NOT!

Me: see? ;P

Allen and Kanda: *grumbles*


End file.
